Kingdom Hearts: The Beginning To An End Pt 3
by KidRoze
Summary: The 3rd part and more hilarious chapter


Chapter 2: The Return To Radiant Gardens

As Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, And Axel were riding in the Gummi Ship through the many doors leading to the one door

they were looking for, Radiant Garden. " So you mind telling us what's going on Axel ?" asked Sora. " Gladly, well there was

this doctor who was following up on some guy called Ansem the wise" "Ansem The Wise" proclaimed Sora, Donald, Goofy,

and Riku at the same time. " Whatever, anyways he apparently wanted to know more on heartless and nobodies, for what I don't

know, but all I know is he got every bodies remaining cells, but apparently he wanted to control all of us" said Axel. " When you

say all of us who do you mean" asked Riku. " All of us as in Organization XIII, you know Marluxia, Lexaeus, Larxene, Vexen,

Zexion, Xaldin, Demyx, Luxord, Xigbar, Saix, Myself, and the leader of the bunch Xemnas, but as before I didn't want to do this

anymore as long as was with my friend and the final member to the organization Roxas." said Axel. " Um.. excuse me Mr. Axis."

said Kairi. " Its Axel , Got It Memorized " declared Axel. " Um… yeah, so explain something to me, how can you see Roxas

exists if Sora is here." asked Kairi. " Simple, Sora and Roxas are the same person ." said Axel. " I don't understand, if we are the

same person how come I never new about him until the whole Organization XIII situation" said Sora. " Okay let me explain this

all from the beginning" said Axel. " Okay, first let me state that when a Heartless is made so is its stronger form a Nobody" "We

already know that, " said Sora. "Dur dur duuuuuurrrrrrrr," said Kairi . " Look here chicken-shits if you don't let me tell this

story so help you god I… you know what I can't even begin to describe or say what I'm gonna do to you if you don't shut the

fuck up, and that goes double for you, you little hooker ." said Axel. "You weren't saying that in the cargo room between the

chapters !" proclaimed Kairi. " What !!!!!!!" Said Sora . "Damn I Just had the ship detailed" said Goofy. " What the hell Kairi I

thought I was going to be your last "client" after last nite" said Riku. "O, what the hell, am I like the only person who hasn't

done Kairi. Proclaimed Sora. "Pretty much." said Kairi. "Well who all have you done ?!" asked Sora. "Well there's all the

members of Organization XII, Leon, Yuffie, Tifa, Cid, Wakka, Tidus, King Mickey, Pluto, Donald, Goofy, Riku, That one tall

Nobody and that really really cute looking Heartless" said Kairi. "When the hell did all this happen" asked Sora" "At that

Christmas party Square Enix had, know the Christmas party, I was there Riku Was there and Axel was there to, good times, good

fuckin' times" said Kairi. " Sora wasn't invited remember, because he was having a party the same nite." said Riku. " O Yea"

said Kairi. " What the hell, that's where everybody was, man everybody told me they were sick" said Sora. " Yea sick of you"

said Axel. " Sniff sniff, geez you didn't sniff have to sniff be so snif -" said Sora "Anywho, when Sora was turned into a heartless

a nobody was created, but the good ole' doctor nabbed em' before we could, he named him Roxas , and made a copy of Twilight

Town the world Sora was in at the time and made holograms of everybody in it. Then things started to go wrong when Roxas

started to notice the glitches in the fake world- are u still fuckin cryin'" said Axel. "Well I mean u didn't have to be soo mean,

(sigh), but I digress, sooooooo uh Kairi you think me and you could get together tonite and u kno we could like do it" asked

Sora curiously. "Hell mutha-fuckin naw I got dibs on that tonite" said Riku. " Puh-lease I don't think u could handle this and

well Sora I don't play with boys with little key blades or should I say dagger" said Kairi. " Oooooooo, burn, you just got burned,

I mean that burn was so hot sandy claws is wearing shorts. sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss" said Riku."wooooooooowaaaaah-

what the hell is going on can't you guys control this thing" said Axel. "Hardly", said Goofy, Kairi's burn was so hot it melted the

computer intercooler and some of the wires". " Ahhhhh shut the hell up" said Sora. " what the matter Sora can't handle

the….**HEAT **hahahahahahaha" jestered Riku. "So anyways-" said Axel but was cut off short by Donald. "were at wadiant

gwardens" Said Donald. " aww screw it" proclaimed Axel in a pissed off voice.And before stepping off Axel says too Kairi " hey

uhhh you want to get a quickie in before we get off, I got munny. "huuuuuuuuuhh "said Kairi "let's

go" (Baaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmm Chiicccccckkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaa Baaaaaaaammmmmmmm

Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmm)


End file.
